Patch Notes/1.22
New Set: Omens of the Past *A new set hits Eternal with over 250 new cards and new mechanics! *Draft format has changed to alternate between Omens of the Past and The Empty Throne packs. *The new set is now available for purchase from the store and can be crafted via Shiftstone. *Theme decks for Omens of the Past are now available for purchase in the store. Check out additional details for the new theme decks right here! Gauntlet/Forge Season End *Progress for all players has been reset in both Gauntlet and Forge with the addition of Omens of the Past. *New AI opponents have been added, including five new bosses in the Gauntlet. *Some existing AI decks have been updated to include cards from Omens of the Past. Phone Support *Phones now have custom UI and features to make Eternal more user-friendly on mobile devices. This includes: **Larger card tiles in deckbuilder. **Deck lists can be collapsed while drafting. **Customized playmat layout with a hand that can expand/collapse. **Streamlined interactions with many elements of the UI to work better on phones. Casual Mode *Casual queue is now available! Premium Cards *Premium cards now have a unique premium frame treatment. *Premium and non-premium cards now stack in deck lists. Card Updates *Navani, Warsinger now has unique VFX indicating that her Warcry hits the entire deck. *Many cards from The Empty Throne have been updated to adhere to new wording templates. *Forge Wolf, Cloudsnake Hatchling and the fire Banners have been moved to Omens of the Past to support the Draft mode. Rewards Update *A ‘First Win of the Day’ reward has been added to grant a free pack from Omens of the Past for your first Ranked or Casual win each day. *The reward cycle in Ranked has been updated. *Cards from Bronze, Silver and Diamond chests can now include cards from Omens of the Past. Check out additional details for reward changes right here! UI *The client has been updated with a new font. *General UI updates throughout the client. *Chat has been streamlined with several quality of life improvements. *A glossary of all skills, battle skills, and card types has been added to the options menu. Matchmaking *The Masters rank has been updated to better incentivize skill compared to raw number of games played. *Some high MMR players were experiencing difficulty climbing in subsequent seasons due to the difference in their MMR and the MMR of their opponents. To alleviate this, the penalty for playing against a lower MMR player has been removed. Turn Timer Updates *Turn timers have been updated to reduce the negative impact of players who intentionally abuse their turn timers. Theme Deck Quests *The delay between Theme Deck Quests has been reduced to 3 days from 7. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Controllers should now be able to zoom cards in the rare slot during pack opening. *Idling out during a Gauntlet or Forge game should now correctly count the game as a loss. ;UI *You should now be able to receive tool-tips for playmat elements after a game ends, before the victory/defeat screen. *Rarely, the End Turn button would disable and not be clickable. That should no longer happen. *Weapon hangers should now use the correct hanger layout for weapons. *Mousing-over your avatar before the resolution of a unit played from Destiny that has a summon ability should no longer cause a blank card hanger to display. *It should no longer be possible to cause a mouse-over zoom on a unit to rapidly switch sides during the zoom. *The last played opponent in the social menu should now include opponents from Events. ;Gameplay *Drawing a card with Destiny when it can’t be played (ex: Scourge of Frosthome is in play) should now discard the Destiny card and draw a new card. *Drawing a card with Destiny that has no legal play should now discard the Destiny card and draw a new card. *Units that have lifesteal and an Entomb ability that deals damage should now grant you health equal to the damage dealt. *Lifesteal should now correctly resolve if the source was killed in response (example: killing a Black-Sky Harbinger in response to its damage should no longer prevent the health gain). Card Fixes *Dawnwalker should no longer play his summon VFX over the enemy totem as he returns from the void. *Borderlands Waykeeper should now correctly play a VFX when using her ultimate ability. *Icebreaker should now correctly shoot its VFX to the unit it is targeting rather than itself. *Shadowlands Feaster should now correctly steal all units to your void when multiple die simultaneously. *A Nictotraxian with Echo that creates a card with Echo should now correctly Echo that created card. *A Nictotraxian with Echo should now correctly present itself to the opponent. *Crown of Possibilities should now correctly grant a skill to a unit created by a Nictotraxian with Echo. *Diplomatic Seal should no longer clip through other cards in hand when being played. Unlisted Changes (Note: the following changes were not listed in the patch notes.) In addition to the listed changes, some of these card may also have minor, non-functional updates to adhere to the new wording templates mentioned previously. *Jotun Hurler - Now 4/4 (was 3/4)